


Sixth.

by coffeeislove



Category: Jk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeislove/pseuds/coffeeislove





	

Hihi, hello. I know you wouldn't expect this time's to be a hand-written one. I hope it is readable. Not even sorry if it looks terrible but nah, my handwriting is just fine and it's cute! Heh. Happy sixth monthsarry, baby.

[](http://s37.photobucket.com/user/chickengirlxx/media/image_zpsd7pn6bzc.jpeg.html)>


End file.
